Blessed Creatures
by SmashQueen
Summary: This is what came to my mind once in My Dream, that wonderful paradise in Journey of Dreams. Told in first PoV.


Just a short thing that occurred to me one day in My Dream (in _Journey of Dreams_) and had to type and upload to the 'net. Extended from the original thought.

Edit: Changed a little wording after brushing up on my _NiGHTS into Dreams..._ knowledge and corrected a couple of errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS in any way, shape, or form. He and all copyrights belong to Sega.

* * *

The Dream Gate.

A place few are able to enter, because many lose their Ideya, the essence of their hearts, before they get there by one way or another. Those who keep at least one of their five Ideya, most ideally the Red Ideya of Courage though a strong Ideya of any other would usually do since that one is so rare, are granted the privilege and honor of seeing their hearts' Nightopias. Within each of these unique worlds beyond the physical grasp of humans, live the Nightopians. These creatures are peculiar, differing from one another just as humans do, except that one can tell their point of origin from the hats they don (if any) or the bodies they take on. Some dress as Santa Clause, spiders, or as reflections of the dreaded Nightmarens, beings from the world of Nightmare, as the name suggests, which terrify the poor Nightopians and try to destroy them.

However, just as wondrous as the Nightopians is an androgynous character that lives freely, protects the Nightopians, and flies through the dreams of youths. This person, if you can call 'him' that, is NiGHTS. A rebellious Nightmaren, 'he' is able to create a vortex in which the Nightopians, Nightmarens, and the healing-to-Nightopians-but-damaging-to-Nightmarens Blue Chips are sucked into. Once captured, the Nightopians and Nightmarens are transported to My Dream, a place within the dreams of all who still make use of their imaginations where they are able to live. One by one they arrive, their very presence altering the landscape. There are those who prefer to keep one over the other or retain both in the ever-changing realm.

This brings us to where I am now.

I am just one of the possible few who have encountered NiGHTS and taken care of the creatures 'he' has captured, accidental or otherwise. I have seen My Dream evolve from a desolate landscape to a hilly piece of paradise. Over eighty Nightopians lived there all with different personalities and origins. There were those who had the body of a fish, the face of a Nightmaren seahorse, or wore the hat of Saint Nick. All of them were taken care of by the Blue Chips I collected while dualized with NiGHTS. Dualizing with the carefree being was magical. While combined, we soared over the Nightopias of my heart, chasing down Wizeman's henchmen and saving the Nightopians, but I digress.

It occurred to me one day as I watched the Nightopians frolic in My Dream just how wondrous they really were. I was near a group of them caroling in harmony on Christmas Day. Snow was gently drifting down upon them as they smiled and continued in a language I could not understand, but knew precisely what they were singing about. Then I spotted the poor thing. One of the Nightopians had a crimson halo, but it went on as if nothing was wrong. The thought came to me that this being, this innocent Nightopian whom nobody else would ever see, hear, or acknowledge, would continue to sing until its life-force was completely depleted.

How wondrous this Nightopian was! Such valor! What sagacity! How…innocent. It was if the forgotten kindness and benevolence the humans had once possessed was reborn in this little creature. Into each of these creatures. Into Nightopia itself. My Dream was not paradise because of the lush green grass, or ideal weather, or the multicolored trees, or even how it changed on a regular basis. Both the Nightopias and My Dream were paradise because of the Nightopians. It was they I followed through the environments with. It was they who I played with whenever I returned to the Night Dimension. It was they who led me to NiGHTS. It was the Nightopians who showed me what bliss really was.

I threw two Blue Chips at the Nightopian so that it could continue to live and sing in peace. From there I walked around My Dream, observing and caring for my Nightopians, stopping to watch the near-yet-far city of mine in the distance to see the time on the museum's clocktower, though it was always the same; the time I went to sleep. The peaceful creatures swam in the fountain, flew in the sky, sang, played sports, made fires and snowmen, and a variety of other things to entertain themselves. Time and time again I healed them, all the while thinking of what to call them. It came fairly easily.

Blessed creatures.

There was no other name or phrase that could fit them more appropriately. Everything was said in two words for beings who did not fight and lived in utter bliss in a world that I could protect. As long as I walked the path my Ideya lit, I could always protect them. The Nightmarens would try to destroy this land of My Dream and take the lives of my Nightopians, but I would always fight back to protect them, those blessed creatures who would live on forever, guiding and showing Visitors that there were still uncorrupted parts of a realm beyond the reach of men. I know that they will be the symbols of light; the essence of a pure heart that will continue to give hope, allow growth, instill intelligence, embody purity, and show the path to courage for all Visitors from now till the end of time.

Such is the power of those blessed creatures.


End file.
